About a girl who fell in love
by B0mbarda
Summary: About a girl who fell in love with the wrong person at the wrong time. Set in the History of the Harry Potter series
1. A prefect's privilege

About a girl who fell in love

There HE is, standing with the other prefects. I was so happy this summer to have been appointed prefect! Now seeing him standing in the middle of the group, I get scared again. Afraid that everyone will see my true feelings. Not that it was a shame to have feelings for one of the most promising Slytherin students. But oh Merlin's beard I am staring again! I need to keep it together! I am Ruby Lestrange, I do not get scared!

I am walking up to the group of prefects when my brother, Clarence, calls out to me. 'Don't forget your badge, eager beaver!' Some of my brother's friends start snickering, the idiots. With a lot of flair I pin my badge above the Slytherin crest on my robe, whip back my hair and walk over to the group. Ignoring the fact that at this point a lot of people are staring at me.

I almost forgot to breathe when HE suddenly turns around and smiles charmingly at me. 'Hello there, a first year prefect?' He asks while keeping a soft smirk on. 'Yes, my brother seems to be just as happy as I am with the honour.' I say loudly after recovering from that devilish smile. Returning his smile with hopefully an equally charming smile. Though I am fairly certain I did since one of the other Slytherin prefect girls is glaring envious at me. Ha!

His dark eyes are looking straight into mine as his laughter rings through the station of the Hogwarts express. 'Clarence!' He calls for my brother. 'Why haven't you ever introduced your sister properly? She is very charming.' Clarence shuffles forward. 'I am sorry, Tom. I thought you wouldn't be interested to be bothered with things like girls.' He replies with a tomato red face. Tom's eyebrow shots up. 'I mean you…we do…no…research much …important, things and…stuff', he rambles on. 'Doesn't matter, Clarence. I will do the introduction myself.' Tom goes on, ignoring my brothers' rambling.

His eyes settle on mine again as he produces his signature charismatic smile. No wonder I fell in love with him last year. 'I am Tom Riddle. Second year prefect and a friend of your brother. What is your name?' Returning his smile I reply. 'My name is Ruby Lestrange. Pleasure to meet you.' Like a true gentleman he replies, 'the pleasure is all mine.' I imagine him taking my hand and pecking it, sadly that only happens in my head. A bit too old fashioned of me perhaps?

Suddenly another voice in the group speaks out. 'Well then, let's make groups of two, a boy and a girl prefect to check on the students. And new prefects, beware my colleague Head girl, Hazel, and I will keep an eye on you as well to ensure you don't abuse this role and follow the rules. My name is Robert by the way. Now pair up and patrol the corridors please.'

Tom smirks at me, but very politely asks,' Miss Lestrange, would you be so kind to accompany me on this endeavour?' It costs me all my willpower not to burst out in giggles. I manage a smirk and reply, 'But of course, Mr Riddle. It would be my pleasure.'


	2. Henrietta Malfoy

Finally I can relax in the common room. I had to show the first years their dormitories and check their rooms. When I walk into the common room, I see my best friend sitting in our favourite sofa with her blond hair in a bun and her nose in a book. 'Were we such pricks in our first year?' I ask Henrietta, when I arrive. She looks up from her book with a broad smile. 'Ha ha , I knew being a prefect would be horrible! I warned you! And I think we weren't pricks but they might also think they're not.' She answers laughing as she lays her book on the table beside our sofa. 'It's not that I chose to be a prefect, although I quite like the outcome.' I wink at her and turn around to where Tom is sitting. He is talking to his friends; including my brother. Henri rolls her eyes.

'I wonder what they are talking about.' I mutter. 'No,' Henri interrupts, 'you are wondering whether he is talking about you or not.' I can feel my cheeks starting to glow when I answer. 'Henri! Not in the common room.' Henri replies: 'Ruby get a grip, you are smart and beautiful, at least when you ate a proper meal and brushed your hair. You should do something about that. Here!' She says condescendingly as she hands me her brush. 'He was already courting you on the train, for everyone to see no less.' She goes on admiringly with an undertone of sarcasm. 'True, we'll see how it will play out I guess.' I reply brushing my hair. Mom always says the same. _Brush your hair dear! Your raven black hair will have a beautiful shine._

Henri stands up when she says, 'Well why wait? I am going over him and say that you want a proper date.' 'What?!' My brushing hand hovers in the air. I look into her grey eyes to see if she is being serious. She seems serious enough. 'Henri, I don't think that is a good idea. It's far too early. He knows my name since this morning. Give him some rest.' Henri looks surprised and sits again beside me. 'Wow, you have matured over summer. In what cellar did you ripe?' Her grey eyes filled with joy of her own joke. 'But you really think he only knows your name just 'since this morning', I know that is not true. He is a prefect, he knows every name. You are an exemplary student, he never needed to use your name. But they have this binder with all the students. Don't you have one yourself?' Suddenly it hits: 'Ooh! Yes, I have one. Why do you think he made all this drama with my brother not introducing me properly?'

'Ruby, you are the best friend a girl can have. But you are sometimes a bit naïve when it comes to boys.' She says with a wink. 'He finds you pretty and interesting, especially since you became a prefect over summer, you sweet idiot. Anyway, now that you're a prefect your chances of becoming a member of the Slughorn Club has increased with ninety-nine percent. The only good thing of wearing that stupid badge in my opinion. Tom is, of course, the prime member. That club will get you even closer to him. When potion classes start we suck up to Slughorn and get you in that club.' 'Merlin's beard Henri, you sound like we are plotting to kill him instead of fixing a proper date.' I say rolling my eyes at her.


	3. Slughorn's Invitation

When I arrive with the first years at the breakfast table, I see professor Slughorn coming up to the Slytherin table. I tell the first years to sit at the table and start eating, and that they will receive their schedule soon. While I walk up to Slughorn, Tom, sweet and helpful, stands up and goes to the professor. Professor Slughorn hands him some papers, the schedules I assume. I walk past Henri, who looked miffed, to Tom. "I'll give out the schedules for the first and second years if you want." I say when I arrive next to him. "Good morning to you too, Ruby. And thanks, I'll take the rest then," he says with an amused smile. "Good morning, I guess my manners are still sleeping," I say with blushing red cheeks. Tom chuckles at my comment and replies: "Some tea might help you then. I'll give out the schedules. Enjoy breakfast." He winks and hands out the schedules.

I go over to Henri, who still looks miffed. "Henri, what is it?" I say when I sit down next to her. "I think I might need a new best friend, because this prefect thing is taking away all my attention, not to mention the attention going to You-Know-Who," Henri replies with an irritated whisper. "Seriously Henri ? Being a prefect might be a nice bonus on a resume but you don't want to deal with first years who gawk at everything on their way to the breakfast table on the first morning after you spent most of the night making strategies to win over You-Know-Who's heart." I whisper equally irritated. Henri looks as though she was about to reply something agitated as well but Tom is next to us handing out the fifth year schedules. "Hi again, Ruby. Your manners already wide awake?" He asks with a conspiring smile. "Yes, thank you for handing out the schedules of the first years. I don't think I would have survived that without some tea first," I reply shyly. "Was my pleasure. See you later ladies. I am going to eat the rest of my breakfast."

"Ooh, we have Potions first hour today!" Henri whispers while nudging me in my ribs. "Great. So how did we plan to suck up to him in first hour?" I ask begrudgingly. "You know: answer his questions and when he comes to check on our work say how nice he looks or something. We'll figure it out. But I have another idea, why don't we go early to Potions? We could talk to him before the others arrive at the classroom. Maybe he will spill who is in the Slughorn Club. I hear he is not that great at keeping secrets; especially towards prefects and you are one of the prefects from his own House!" Henri states with a bright smile. "Okay, so when do we leave then of we want to arrive before all the others?" I ask with a sigh. When Henri has an idea there is no stopping her.

When we arrive we see Slughorn standing behind his desk, writing a formula on the blackboard. "Good morning, professor Slughorn!" I call to him cheerfully. "Oh good morning to you too, Miss Lestrange. Our new prefect." He responds kindly. "Yes I am." I say proudly. "What are we going to learn today, professor ?" I ask. "Ah, always eager to learn and excel, a true Slytherin student. Which reminds me. I decided to give the Slughorn students their invitations before the course starts, because everyone is always so nervous." He sighs, but his eyes lit up and he goes on. "So come over here so I can give you two your invitation." Henri's eyes almost fall out of their sockets when she comprehends what he just said. "Err, both of us, professor ?" She stammers. With a stern but joyful look he answers. "Yes, Henrietta, after last year your points became outstanding. Keep it up, because this year it's O.W.L's year." Henri turns her face towards me with a worrying look in her eyes. I respond with a shrug.

With our invitation letters we go sit in a spot near the front. I rip open the invitation, it says that we are invited to partake in the Slughorn activities such as a Tuesday evening meeting, a wizard's chess hour on Saturday and of course the memorable Christmas Ball. And as an official member of the Slughorn Club we can also organise our own extracurricular activities if we get Slughorn's approval. "Well, that is interesting. Maybe I could organise an activity and meet new people," Henri states with a sarcastic smile. "Only kidding Rubes, I still love you," She quickly adds while giving me a hug. "Love you to, Henri," I reply returning her hug. "Okay now we need to focus. Because I forgot we had O.W.L's this year. We'll talk about your crush after class. I really need a potions O.W.L" she says with a nervous undertone.


	4. Something suspicious this way comes

When we arrive at the breakfast table, my stomach begins to ache from the stress. Today I'll have to fly again. Note to self: previous times it didn't go so well. "Ready to fly again little Ruby Bird, or is Ruby Brick more accurate?" Lilian Carrow asks. A few others look gleefully my way when they hear Lilian's comment. They are probably remembering my flying skills as well. Henri on the other hand is great at flying. Ever since second year she is one of the Chasers of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Just…ignore her," Henri says in my ear while she guides me to our seat. "Here, at least eat and drink something", she says handing me a scone and a cup of tea; for which I am very grateful. It wakes me up, but now I fully understand that this isn't a nightmare, this is real. I have to mount a broom again. Before I can imagine myself falling Headmaster yells through the room. "Good morning students ! Today, as you probably know, the Ministry of Magic decided to test your flying skills. Before we begin I have to alleviate some concerns of you and your parents. If you succeed you won't get house points and if you don't succeed you won't lose house points. Don't fret about it, the test will be very simple. Your instructor will tell you what to do and you will do it without question. If an instructor comes to me with a remark, you will lose house points. First to go are the seventh, sixth and fifth years of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then the same for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw..."

The rest I can't even hear anymore over my own thoughts. We have to go first AND with Tom who will see EVERYTHING! "Tom will see me Henri! This is a complete nightmare! I don't think my own mind could've come up with this horror." I squeal to Henri. "It is going to be fine, Ruby. Believe in yourself. It is just a little test. Just make sure you don't fall off your broom. If you want you can use my broom instead of those battered things our school calls flying brooms," she answers in a sweet tone. I doubtfully nod yes. "Honestly, I think if I told my dad, he would give the school new ones," she starts to rant. "Anyways, I am going to get my broom, will you walk with me?", she asks after she realises she was about to go on a full rant.

When we arrive at the Quidditch terrain, there are already a lot of Slytherin and Gryffindor students. To my right I can see my brother standing with Tom and his other friends. Tom gives me a smile when we pass them. I try to give one back but I can feel my lips trembling. Then I notice Henri is no longer next to me; I almost start to panic. But then I see her standing by other students, probably other Slytherins maybe they were making fun of me again and she is teaching them a lesson. Why do you always have to do that Henri? Just let them be, it will only be worse. Suddenly one of them turns to me and I see he is wearing a red and gold tie! What on earth is she doing?! The one who turned around has red hair and a robe that is too short and very scruffy looking. Merlin's beard, she is talking to a Weasley! As if hearing my thoughts, Henri also turns around. She says something to the Weasley and runs to me broom in hand.

"Er, Ruby are you okay? Because we haven't begun yet and you are already pale." She starts with a sarcastic but worried smile. "Why were you talking to a Weasley?!" I blurt out a bit too loud. Some students start looking at us. "Shh, I'll explain later. Try to focus on the flying test okay," she whispers. I give her the stink eye and want to reply, but it gets tuned out by a voice calling my name: "Ruby Lestrange!" I jerk up from my conversation with Henri. At least I forget the Weasley now, but the alternative is worse. Now I have to fly…


	5. Henri's flying show

Well… That didn't go that bad. I did jump off my broom at a certain point. It just wouldn't listen to me. And of course that resulted in a huge laughing fit.

Figures, at least I didn't break my best friend's broom. I go back to Henri and I see she is doing her best to keep her laughter in. It doesn't work. So I laugh with her, it must've been hilarious. Still shaking from the laughing fit, she takes her broom. It could be my imagination, but did that thing just start purring as Henri took it? I am going mental. "Well, I think you weren't the worst," Henri shyly suggests. "Maybe not, but from the two houses here, I think I am," I sigh in reply. "That is probably true," she replies articulating every word very clearly. In response I give her the stink eye.

Somehow she missed my look, because she kept looking over her shoulder. I decide to look along with her. And I look straight in the eyes of Mercutio Weasley. What in the Holy Wizarding World is going on? I snap back and stare in Henrietta's eyes. "Why are you keeping an eye on a Weasley?" I demand. Henri answers nervously, "Well, you know, keep an eye out so I can make a cutting remark when he fails at something."

However before I could raise my eyebrow in disbelief, Henri was called to the pit. She always lucks out, doesn't she? Born lucky, whereas I am lucky to be born. See, my father didn't want a girl; he only wanted boys. My mom blames herself for it, although I can't imagine what she could've done to change it. Probably there is some dark magic that could change the gender of a baby. But that seems a little drastic and dangerous. Not that my family didn't dabble in the Dark Arts though…

A loud applause erupting from the crowd snaps me back to reality. I look up and see Henri is demonstrating quite the show to great malcontent of the Ministries jury. Show-off… She lands elegantly next to me and bows to her crowd. The loudest claps come from somewhere behind me. I look and I see the Weasley boy clapping approvingly. Henri is beaming from pride and revelling in all the attention. But when she looks at Weasley her eyes change… Wait… did he just wink at MY Henri?!

THIS CANNOT BE TRUE!


End file.
